


Talk to Me

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: A slice of life, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, im not sure, institute head, it's a drabble, mentions of Clace, mentions of Luke and Jocelyn wedding, mentions of Sizzy, mentions of the Lightwoods, not canon compliant but kind of too, reassurance, slight AU, somewhat bookmalec, somewhat showmalec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Alec feels a little lost in all the responsibility of running an Institute. Luckily, Magnus is willing to listen to all Alec's woes.It's a short little slice of life for Malec. Slightly angsty.





	

"Alexander, just sit down for a minute." Magnus implored, hand outstretched to his pacing Shadowhunter boyfriend. 

"No Magnus." 

"Just take a break from the pacing. Honestly, you're wearing a pattern into the rug." Magnus waved a hand at said rug. 

But Alec was far too worked up to stop. He couldn't. No one understood the pressure of it all. The pressure to be perfect at hunting, to be perfect at protecting, to be perfect at being responsible, to be perfect at EVERYTHING! And he couldn't take it anymore! 

The demands were too high. The Clave asked too much. He was one person, he couldn't keep it all going himself. But what could he do? His parents wanted nothing to do with him. They had run off to Idris with their own problems leaving him in charge of the Institute. Or rather, leaving others in charge of it knowing Alec would take care of everything without them having to state their wishes. Jace was training (or continually fawning over) Clary. Isabelle was having yet another vacation with Simon and Luke was off on his honeymoon with Jocelyn. Who was he to turn to?

They were all looking to him to keep it together. To run things smoothly. His family, the ones he protected and the Clave.

How was he supposed to do this?

"Alec!" 

Alec snapped out of his silence at Magnus's raised voice. He was still reaching for Alec.

"Talk to me." He requested gently.

This time, Alec took the offered hand. He let Magnus pull him onto the couch and sat with his shoulder against Magnus's. Alec was silent for a moment, feeling his shoulder rise when Magnus's did, and finding his breath easing with the motion. 

"Everyone expects so much from me Magnus. And it isn't like I haven't trained for this. I've spent my life learning how to be the best Shadowhunter, learning to be the Institute's diplomat, to take charge when necessary. And now that I am, I find myself crashing under the weight of it. What if all my training was in vain? What if I can't do this? What if I'm not equipped to be an Institute Head? And if so, what is my purpose?" 

Alec knew he sounded desperate but he couldn't care anymore. It was all screaming around in his head and if he didn't get it all out, he was likely to implode and ruin Magnus's favorite shirt. 

Magnus remained silent but snaked an arm around Alec's back. His fingers trailed along Alec's side leaving a path of warmth that felt like magic. Alec leaned a little into his boyfriend's side. 

"Maybe I'm not ready for this." Alec relented. He let out a long breath.

"I've never seen anyone more capable to run an Institute than you Alexander Lightwood." Magnus said softly. His arm hugged around Alec a little tighter as if he were trying to emphasize the point.

"Well," he added with a chuckle, ".. perhaps Charlotte Branwell could have given you a run for your money but you needn't worry about that."

Alec shifted on the couch, pulling a little away from Magnus to look at him properly. 

"You're making fun of me." Alec accused, eyes narrowing at Magnus's smile.

"I'm not. I've been around for quite awhile Alexander and have encountered many an Institute Head. You will surpass them all." Magnus gestured grandly, smiling wide.

He brought a hand to Alec's face, thumb grazing his cheek. Magnus's face sobered, all of its edges softening. 

"And you don't have to do it alone." He promised Alec. 

Alec felt himself nod. He could do this. He could get through all of it. And if there were days when he couldn't find the strength to do what he needed to, he would borrow it. From Magnus. Because if the situation were reversed he would do the same without hesitation. 

They could get through any obstacle. Together. 

 


End file.
